makingthecrossoverfandomcom-20200214-history
Shugo Drama Chara
Shugo Drama Chara is an anime series created by IchokaSuzumi666. It's a crossover of Shugo Chara, Total Drama, and, starting at Season Three, other series. Summary Shugo Drama Chara Gwen, Leshawna and Trent find eggs in their beds while season five of Total Drama is in production. They reveal this at the mess hall, and that's when Tsukasa Amakawa, the founder of a group called the Guardians, shows up and informs everyone of what is in the eggs: Shugo Charas. He explains that Shugo Charas are their would-be selves, and that's when Shashin, Gwen's Shugo Chara, is born. Chris then reveals that instead of eliminations, this season will revolve around their adventures with their Shugo Charas and fighting the reborn Easter! But a girl who looks and sounds like Gwen appears and, saying that she is the leader of Easter, makes everyone turn against Gwen. Crossover of: Shugo Chara, Total Drama Shugo Drama Chara: Chara vs. Chara The Total Drama cast are starting their senior year lives. What will the Charas do while they're gone? Do their own reality show, of course! With the help of Blaineley, the Shugo Charas set up their own reality show, like Total Drama! Shashin and Tabidatsu are co-hosting, and all of the other charas are competing. The winner clearly doesn't win anything. What would a Shugo Chara win a reality show for? Even so, who will win? Crossover of: Shugo Chara, Total Drama Shugo Drama Chara: Pokemon Adventures! Shashin has suddenly turned into a human! And if that wasn't enough, she and Gwen have been sent to the world of Pokemon! When Shashin gets a Pikachu for her starter Pokemon, she knows she has to travel with her owner across the Kanto region in order to get home and become a Chara again. Will she be successful in her quest? Crossover of: Shugo Chara, Total Drama, Pokemon Shugo Drama Chara: The Search of your Life The day after Staci meets Kagamine Rin and Kagamine Len, she finds another Shugo Chara egg in her bed. After it hatches, Staci begins to think that her parents has lied about her family history. Even so, she still thinks that someone invented something, and also feels a connection between the Kagamine twins and herself. So, Staci leaves her home to find out what the connection is, and who she really is. Crossover of: Shugo Chara, Total Drama, Vocaloid Shugo Drama Chara: The Final Battles Now that Easter and all of the other evil organizations are out of the way, the Total Drama cast thinks it's all over, but in reality, it's not. Sakebi is putting together another evil organization by hypnotizing the original Guardians! Now the Total Drama cast have to team up with characters from various anime and cartoons and stop her before it's too late. Crossover of: Shugo Chara, Total Drama, Phineas and Ferb, Tokyo Mew Mew, Mermaid Melody Pichi Pichi Pitch, The Amazing World of Gumball, The Familiar of Zero Characters Main *Gwen (CV: Saeko Chiba Japanese, Megan Fahlenbock English) **Shashin (CV: Emiri Kato Japanese, Tara Strong English) *Trent (CV: Koki Uchiyama Japanese, Scott McCord English) **Tabidatsu (CV: Romi Park Japanese, Laurie Elliot English) *Leshawna (CV: Yuu Kobayashi Japanese, Novie Edwards English) **Tsurai (CV: Kanae Ito Japanese, Stephanie Sheh English) *Duncan (CV: Noriaki Sugiyama Japanese, Drew Nelson English) **Kiken'na (CV: Daisuke Ono Japanese, Peter Oldring English) *Sakebi Kachinonai (CV: Saeko Chiba Japanese, Megan Fahlenbock English) **Orokana (CV: Kimiko Koyama Japanese, Tara Strong English) Supporting *Chris Mclean (CV: Keiji Fujiwara Japanese, Christian Potenza English) *Chef Hatchet (CV: Kenta Miyake Japanese, Cle Bennett English) *Owen (CV: Toshihiko Seki Japanese, Scott McCord English) **Marumaru (CV: Yu Hayashi Japanese, Todd Haberkorn English) *Heather (CV: Junko Minagawa Japanese, Rachel Wilson English) **Haruhi (CV: Aya Hisakawa Japanese, Colleen Clinkenbeard English) *Geoff (CV: Tetsuya Kakihara Japanese, Dan Petronijevic English) **Teiyaku (CV: Takayuki Inoue Japanese, Scott McCord English) *DJ (CV: Kenji Nomura Japanese, Cle Bennett English) **Odayakana (CV: Ryohei Kimura Japanese, Ian Sinclair English) *Lindsay (CV: Satomi Akesaka Japanese, Stephanie Anne Mills English) **Utsukushisa (CV: Myco Japanese, Monica Rial English) *Bridgette (CV: Aya Hirano Japanese, Kristin Farlie English) **Umi (CV: Chieko Honda Japanese, Leda Davies English) *Harold (CV: Kenichi Suzumura Japanese, Brian Froud English) **Sukiru (CV: Yakkun Sakurazuka Japanese, Jeffrey Watson English) *Courtney (CV: Yui Horie Japanese, Emilie-Claire Barlow English) **Koseki (CV: Nana Mizuki Japanese, Laura Bailey English) *Sadie (CV: Kana Asumi Japanese, Lauren Lipson English) **Saikou (CV: Ai Nonaka Japanese, Stephanie Anne Mills English) *Beth (CV: Rie Kugimiya Japanese, Sarah Gadon English) **Yowai (CV: Kimiko Koyama Japanese, Monica Rial English) *Cody (CV: Miyu Irino Japanese, Peter Oldring English) **Atsushi (CV: Atsushi Abe Japanese, Andrew Love English) *Izzy (CV: Chiwa Saito Japanese, Katie Crown English) **Ryoko (CV: Ryoko Shintani Japanese, Katie Rowan English) *Tyler (CV: Tomokazu Seki Japanese, Peter Oldring English) **Shinai (CV: Tomokazu Sugita Japanese, Johnny Yong Bosch English) *Katie (CV: Ai Nonaka Japanese, Stephanie Anne Mills English) **Yuujin (CV: Kana Asumi Japanese, Lauren Lipson English) *Justin (CV: Daisuke Kishio Japanese, Adam Reid English) **Hansamu (CV: Daisuke Kishio Japanese, Andrew Love English) *Noah (CV: Shotaro Morikubo Japanese, Carter Hayden English) **Tensai (CV: Yuuichi Nakamura Japanese, Colleen Clinkenbeard English) *Eva (CV: Arisa Ogasawara Japanese, Julia Chantrey English) **Kibishii (CV: Mayumi Asano Japanese, Luci Christian English) *Ezekiel (CV: Tomokazu Seki Japanese, Peter Oldring English) **Sukuuringu (CV: Minoru Shiraishi Japanese, Sam Riegel English) *Alejandro (CV: Yuji Ueda Japanese, Marco Grazzini English) **Sousasuru (CV: Hiroyuki Yoshino Japanese, Adam Reid English) *Sierra (CV: Ami Koshimizu Japanese, Annick Obonsawin English) **Toppusuta (CV: Saki Fujita Japanese, Alexis Tipton English) *Blaineley (CV: Miina Tominaga Japanese, Carla Collins English) *Anne Maria (CV: Ami Koshimizu Japanese, Athena Karkanis English) **Nameshita (CV: Maaya Sakamoto Japanese, Monica Rial English) *B (CV: Toshiyuki Morikawa Japanese, Blu Mankuma English) **Chinmoku (CV: Toshiyuki Morikawa Japanese, Andrew Love English) *Brick (CV: Kenji Nomura Japanese, Jon Cor English) **Guntai (CV: Daisuke Sakaguchi Japanese, Jimmy Zoppi English) *Cameron (CV: Hiroyuki Yoshina Japanese, Kevin Duhaney English) **Chishiki (CV: Ayaka Saito Japanese, Luci Christian English) *Dakota (CV: Yuu Kobayashi Japanese, Carleigh Beverley English) **Aisuru (CV: Misato Fukuen Japanese, Jessica Boone English) *Dawn (CV: Maaya Sakamoto Japanese, Caitlynne Medrek English) **Aurora (CV: Nana Mizuki Japanese, Cailtin Glass English) *Jo (CV: Arisa Ogasawara Japanese, Laurie Elliot English) **Shinkokuna (CV: Kana Ueda Japanese, Colleen Clinkenbeard English) *Lightning (CV: Kappei Yamaguchi Japanese, Tyrone Savage English) **Raimei (CV: Atsushi Abe Japanese, Vic Mignogna English) *Mike (CV: Junichi Kanemaru Japanese, Cory Doran English) **Jinkaku (CV: Kenichi Suzumura Japanese, Greg Ayres English) *Sam (CV: Hidekazu Ichinose Japanese, Brian Froud English) **Geemu (CV: Yoshinori Fujita Japanese, Todd Haberkorn English) *Scott (CV: Tomokazu Seki Japanese, James Wallis English) **Ijiwaru (CV: Mamoru Miyano Japanese, Mike McFarland English) *Staci (CV: Junko Minagawa Japanese, Ashley Peters English) **Genjitsu (CV: Hitomi Terakado Japanese, Brittney Karbowski English) **Rekishi (CV: Kanae Ito Japanese, Cherami Leigh English) *Zoey (CV: Sayuri Yahagi Japanese, Barbara Mamabolo English) **Hana (CV: Megumi Kojima Japanese, Athena Karkanis English) Others *Tsukasa Amakawa (CV: Akira Ishida Japanese, Christian Potenza English) *Amu Hinamori (CV: Kanae Ito Japanese, Jessica Boone English) **Ran (CV: Kana Asumi Japanese, Lauren Lipson English) **Miki (CV: Nanae Katou Japanese, Carla Collins English) **Suu (CV: Aki Toyosaki Japanese, Stephanie Sheh English) **Dia (CV: Kanae Ito Japanese, Jessica Boone English) *Tadase Hotori (CV: Reiko Takagi Japanese, Andrew Love English) **Kiseki (CV: Kaya Miyake Japanese, Jeffrey Watson English) *Rima Mashiro (CV: Sayuri Yahagi Japanese, Caitlynne Medrek English) **Kusukusu (CV: Sayaka Narita Japanese, Cree Summer English) *Nagihiko Fujisaki (CV: Saeko Chiba Japanese, Cory Doran English) **Temari (CV: Ryouka Yuzuki Japanese, Cherami Leigh English) **Rhythm (CV: Kouki Miyata Japanese, Greg Ayres English) *Yaya Yuiki (CV: Tomoko Nakamura Japanese, Brittney Karbowski English) **Pepe (CV: Kimiko Koyama Japanese, Monica Rial English) Episodes Season 1: Shugo Drama Chara #A New Shugo Chara Egg Is Born! #TBA #TBA #TBA #TBA #TBA #TBA #TBA #TBA #TBA #TBA #TBA #TBA #TBA #TBA #TBA #TBA #TBA #TBA #TBA #TBA #TBA #TBA #TBA #TBA #TBA #TBA #TBA #TBA #TBA #TBA #TBA #TBA #TBA #TBA #TBA #TBA #TBA #TBA #TBA #TBA #TBA #TBA #TBA #TBA #TBA #TBA #TBA #TBA Season 2: Shugo Drama Chara: Chara vs. Chara TBA Season 3: Shugo Drama Chara: Pokemon Adventures! TBA Season 4: Shugo Drama Chara: The Search of your Life TBA Season 5: Shugo Drama Chara: The Final Battles TBA Theme Songs File:千葉 紗子 Saeko Chiba ~ Ice Cream English Romaji Lyrics|Season 1 opening File:Character Songs Doujou Rubi - Tomodachi da yo|Season 1 ending File:Lucky☆Star - Hiiragi Kagami - Kenka Yohou no Jikan dayo|Season 2 opening File:Katou Emiri - Kaerimichi|Season 2 ending File:Pokemon Greatest Everyday Full with English lyrics!|Season 3 opening File:Pokemon - Kimi No Soba De - Hikari's Theme by Grin and Megumi Toyoguchi|Season 3 ending File:Sailor fuku to kikanjuu Kagami ver|Season 4 opening File:I'M PROUD HIIRAGI KAGAMI -EMIRI KATOU-|Season 4 ending File:Saikyou Love Power - Kanae Ito Amu Hinamori (lyrics) SHUGO CHARA|Season 5 opening File:Kono michi-Buono! 2nd ED Shugo Chara!! Doki!~lyrics|Season 5 ending Category:Crossover series Category:TV Series